


All in a day's work

by Missyhissy3



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hint of romance, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyhissy3/pseuds/Missyhissy3
Summary: A less than serious short piece about the perils of diplomacy in the Delta Quadrant. Set some time Season Three, after Sacred Ground (and after someone's had a little too much ceremonial brandy...)
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	All in a day's work

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters are obviously not mine
> 
> Originally posted on fanfiction.net in April 2014 - just a bit of silliness

"Come in."

"Captain."

"Yes, come in Chakotay, please, have a seat." She motioned towards the raised seating area. "Coffee? Tea?"

"No, thank you," he replied.

She followed him up and sat down. She shifted uncomfortably, eyeing him cautiously. He appeared quite relaxed.

"I wanted to clear the air, so to speak, after this afternoon."

"Really, Captain, there's no need, it was unavoidable." A small smile appeared on his face as he spoke. "We needed that dilithium."

"Yes, we did, but nevertheless, I'm still very grateful to you and to Lieutenant Ayala for being so…accommodating. I'm not sure how we'd have managed otherwise. I'm sure the whole crew would express their gratitude too, if they knew what you'd had to do."

"Well, as I'm sure you can imagine, when it comes to the rest of the crew, we're both relieved it was possible to keep this one quiet. Your thanks are enough. And it was nothing like as strenuous as the ritual you put yourself through last month when we were with the Nechani."

"All the same, if I'd known exactly what was going to be required of you both- I mean, for one thing, if I'd had any idea just how _short_ those kilt-like things were going to be, I would at least have chosen two members of the crew who aren't so tall!"

"Understood. I think Mike and I were just grateful that their anatomy is similar enough to ours when it came to the area that was considered 'too personal for display'."

"I imagine you were." The colour began to rise slightly in Janeway's face. "The traditional garment certainly was... minimal. May I say, I thought you and Mr Ayala coped admirably, all things considered. You were both very dignified."

"Thank you, Captain. I don't think that's quite the word I'd use to describe how I felt though. If I'd known I'd have to wear something like that, I'd have put in a few more hours in the gym beforehand."

"Really? I– So, all in all, you weren't too traumatised by the whole thing?" The relief on her face replaced the other, less easily definable emotions that had flickered across her features momentarily.

"No harm done." His face cracked into a grin and both dimples surfaced as he went on, "I will admit it was one of the more memorable diplomatic ceremonies I've taken part in."

"Yes, I'd have to agree." The colour in her cheeks rose a little further. "It did seem terribly unfair that B'Elanna and I were allowed to wear our uniforms and were accorded such deference. But all that bowing and scraping was starting to get on my nerves by the end."

"Well, before we beamed down, I took a little time to study their culture in more detail – you know I've always had an interest in social anthropology – and I picked up on a few things that only had a cursory mention in the data we were given. It's more than simply a matriarchy. Females are regarded as above the need to involve themselves in any sort of adornment or display; how they look is thought to be completely unimportant. Males, however, are considered worthy only to serve, and must complete all sorts of ritualistic ceremonies in order to serve, honour and entertain their female superiors. I also read a little about the rituals males have to take part in to attract a mate, and, well, let's just say, I'm glad all we had to do was honour you."

"I see. Well, even so, I did find the subservient aspect of the male behaviour rather disconcerting."

"Really? There was a moment there when I thought you were starting to have a little fun with it, unless of course I was completely off the mark..."

"I don't know what you mean," she replied, although a small smirk lifted one corner of her mouth.

"I was thinking of the body painting ceremony."

"Ah, yes, that." She did then have the good grace to look a little sheepish. "I am sorry, Chakotay, I was trying to keep my reactions in check, but it was such an…. unusual situation. I hope you managed to get the paint off easily."

"I did. Although I did consider leaving it. I could get used to my tattoo multi-coloured; I didn't know you had such an artistic streak."

"Don't tease, Commander. At least I had some guide lines– something to _colour in_ with you. Goodness knows what Lieutenant Ayala thought of that 'creation' I was forced to improvise on his forehead!"

"Mike is the soul of discretion; sure he'll keep whatever he thought to himself. But between you and me, I thought it was very inspired. Looked rather like an orchid."

Suddenly, the Captain pressed a hand to Chakotay's arm, as she seemed to be distracted by another recollection. "And then there was the ritual chant– I had no idea either of you could sing like that!"

"In the Maquis, we had our fair share of sing-alongs around the camp fire. I always found it was good for morale. So I guess we've both had plenty of practice."

"I see, well that was lucky. So, no hard feelings?"

"None at all, Captain. All in a day's work. There is one thing I was wondering though..."

"Oh?"

"Well, I know you had to choose me, as they required the 'most senior male of your troupe' to perform the ceremony, but I wondered why Ayala was your other choice. Shouldn't it have been Tuvok? Or someone more senior?"

"Well, I had several things to consider. I thought it would be wise to choose someone who could be relied upon to be discreet in terms of reporting back to the rest of the crew. So that ruled out a few people - Mr Paris obviously. And when I read what the ceremonies were likely to entail, I had to consider who you would feel most… comfortable with. Somehow, although Tuvok would be able to fulfil the first of those requirements, I didn't think you'd necessarily consider him most suitable to fulfil the second."

"I see. And you were right; if I'd been allowed to choose who should apply that ceremonial body oil all over me, I can safely say Tuvok wouldn't have been my first choice. So, thank you for your thoughtfulness, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, it was the least I could do. I do hope you didn't feel the rest of it was demeaning. Having to kneel before me like that for so long."

"It was my pleasure, Captain. Anyway, I think Mike and I were both pretty genuine in our desire to honour you by that point, as an expression of gratitude for the way you managed to keep us out of that final ceremony. A commitment to the advancement of cultural understanding can only take a man so far."

"Don't remind me! I'd have claimed every male member of the crew was my 'special consort' if it stopped her 'tasting them with her tongue-tentacles'! I hadn't even noticed they had tongue-tentacles until that point! Had you?"

"No, I hadn't. It appears they fold up underneath the tongue, until they're required. But once she'd extended them, I think I can speak for both of us, when I say we were very grateful for your quick thinking."

"You really are being very understanding about this, Chakotay. I have to admit I had prepared myself for another kind of reaction altogether."

"Really not necessary."

"I'm so glad."

He held her gaze and hesitated for a beat. "Can I ask you a question? Off the record?"

One eyebrow raised as she inclined her head a fraction.

"If things had happened differently, and those demands had been made of the senior _women_ crewmembers, would you have let B'Elanna cover you in ceremonial body oil? And would you have knelt in front of me for an hour in a bikini, while I painted designs on your forehead?"

"Why? Did you have a design in mind?"

"Maybe..." He cracked a smile. 'But would you?"

"One of the nice things about being Captain is that you can always delegate."

"I see." He mouth twitched a tiny fraction.

"What?" She challenged immediately.

"Well, It's just you're usually one to lead by example – a 'hands on' Captain, you certainly were today. And would you really want to risk causing offence by refusing to take part in something with the potential to improve relations so effectively?"

She narrowed her eyes.

He continued quickly, "relations between different cultures, obviously."

"You're sailing dangerously close to the wind, Commander."

"Forgive me. Must be all that ceremonial brandy they had us drink in your honour."

"Given what you've just put yourself through this afternoon, I'll let that slide. Any more comments like that though, and you'll find yourself in the brig faster than you can say 'duty to comply with local customs'."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"That's more like it."

She got up off the sofa and he followed suit. At the bottom of the steps, she stopped and turned to face him. "Anyway, dinner plans?"

"Not yet. But I'd be happy to cook you for you. You know how I 'live to serve'."

She smiled. "Well, if you're offering..."

"At your earliest convenience, Captain." He gave a mock bow.

"Wonderful. I'll bring the wine."

"Or maybe you should try their ceremonial brandy? They gave me a bottle, as a souvenir; I think they thought I liked it. Must admit I was developing a taste for it by the third goblet."

"Maybe I should, if only to stop you drinking any more of it. That's settled then, 19.00hrs, your quarters?"

He nodded. "Dress code? I still have the ceremonial garment, you know..."

"Don't push it, Commander. You've already been warned."

He held up his hands. "Sorry. Until 19.00hrs then. Good evening, Captain."

"I'm sure it will be, Commander."

[The End]


End file.
